Gracias por todo μ's!
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Mi carta de despedida para este bello grupo que me dio demasiadas cosas positivas en mi vida, no es un one shoot, no es una historia, es mi tributo final a nuestras bellas y amadas musas
Hola muy buenas tardes lectores de fancfiction en especial aquellos que les gustan las historias de Love Live! School Idol Project mi nombre es Carlos De Jesus Barradas Hernandez, tengo 25 años y soy de Córdoba Veracruz, actualmente estudio la maestría en Ingeniería en sistemas computacionales en el último semestre, bueno como ayer termine de ver el µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever ~ pues quise aprovechar para hacer este escrito que no es una historia, no es un one – shoot yo lo que pretendo hacer con esto es como una carta de despedida para μ's, debo decir que este anime lo encontré por pura curiosidad esto gracias a Yoya – Chan que no tengo el gusto de conocerla ni he hablado de conocerla, pero bueno también debo agradecerle por haberme informado sobre lo que sería algo tan hermoso durante los últimos 2 años que conocí el anime, a sus personajes y en lo personal no me arrepiento de haberlo.

Pero bueno, cuando me enteré que existía pues po no empecé a ver, eso fue después a haber terminado las 2 temporadas en ese momento de Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya, bueno el punto es que comencé a verlo por una simple razón "yuri" pero bueno con el paso de los capítulos pude ver más alla de ese trasfondo encontrando con algo sumamente hermoso, no solamente se trata de chicas lindas bailando y cantando, para mí lo más bonito, lo que de verdad me dejo maravillado fue ver como tuvieron que comenzar de 0 para salvar Otonokizaka, tuvieron que sobreponerse al fracaso del primer concierto, donde solo asistieron Hanayo, Rin, Nico, Maki y Nozomi. El ver como capitulo a capitulo su unión fue fortaleciéndose me conmovió tanto que en el capítulo donde las chicas de primero y segundo les anunciaron a las chicas de tercero que μ's que después de graduarse no seguirán con el grupo fue cuando no pudo evitarlo, derrame lagrimas porque fue como si pudiera sentir su tristeza, puede que suene algo ridículo, pero así fue. Love Live! te enseña cosas como el valor de la amistad, el que no existe nada imposible, que todos tus sueños se pueden hacer realidad, sin importar las adversidades, cosas que a todos nosotros nos sirven como mensajes motivacionales en nuestras vidas diarias.

Para cuando llego la segunda temporada no hubo drama, pero bueno no puedo negarles que cuando termino sentí un poco de vacío porque me preguntaba ¿Y ahora?, ¿Qué hago? por lo cual no se comencé a buscar a buscar contenido en internet como imagines, doujins entre otras cosas, fue cuando comencé a darme cuenta de los ships que había. Créanmelo fue una grata sorpresa que las musas que más me gustaban las shipeaban, me refiero a Maki la tomate tsundere y a Nico tabla enana, el contenido yuri que había de ellas tanto del romántico y dulce, como el del hard y sexoso me hacia reír, como hacerme sonreír.

En ese momento fue cuando mi amor por las tsunderes crecía más y más, por ellas principalmente porque me gustaba verlas pelear en el anime, me decía "esas 2 son más que compañeras/amigas peleándose" jajajaja, gracias a ese tipo de contenidos fue que imaginación volaba como loca :D y entonces encontré fanfiction, debo decir que comencé primero como lector cada día yo leía historias sin comentar aunque pude haberlo hecho no lo hize. Fue cuando encontré las historias de autores como Honoka Harlown, Taviz – Rock, , entre otros. Algunas historias eran tan demasiado tiernas que un "awww" salía de mis labios, como sonrisas, risas, pero luego leía otras que decía madre de dios… ¿Cómo no puedo ahorcar al autor por escribir algo como eso?, en tiempo paso y llego Love Live The Idol Movie y tuve la desgracia de que no se estrenara en mi ciudad si no en otra por lo que no pude verla, me espere unos 2 meses hasta que la encontré en inglés, primeramente.

Aunque se inglés, no es como que digas que bruto este cabrón es la hostia en inglés, pero al menos pude entender la trama y de que iba la película que yo realmente disfrute de principio a fin, las canciones, el baile los momentos graciosos como cuando Honoka se pierde en el tren fue como "Dios santo como puede ser tan torpe XD" pero también como olvidar la densidad de Umi cuando la reprende, no solo en la película también en el anime, debo reconocerlo cada una de ellas me enamoro por cómo eran . Sé que esto también va a sonar ridículo pero la primera vez que escuche bokutachi wa hitotsu no hikari no llore, no derrame ni una sola lagrima en lo absoluto, lo hice realmente cuando en youtube encontré por mera curiosidad la traducción en español fue como "dios esto es tan doloroso…. T.T", ya después de unos meses casi a final del años pasado pude ver la película en español y ahí si al volver escucharla, viendo el ending fue imposible no llorar, sentir nostalgia nuevamente porque ese seria de μ's en el anime.

Con respecto a las seiyuus puedo decir que todas, son fabulosas mi favorita es Pile no se… ella tiene un aire de Diva que a mí me fascina, también no puedo dejar de lado que es hermosa, pero todas como grupo son más que fantásticas, también gracias a Love Live! pude encontrar un grupo de WhatsApp donde hizo buenos amigos, un saludo a cada uno de ellos si estás leyendo esto , debo reconocer que algunas parejas de las seiyuus quedan como anillo al dedo como por ejemplo: SoraPile, Jolks, MimoUcchi, ver sus videos en youtube de los Radio Garden, como los de Emitsun Fight Club fueron motivos para reírme a carcajadas porque aunque no se japonés con solo ver sus reacciones, podía entender el sentido de la broma o lo que decían, porque seamos francos quien no amaría las caras locas de Mimorin, La timidez de Ucchi por ejemplo, además lo tiernas que son Nanjou y Kussun juntas XD dudo que tu lector no vas a contradecirme porque si eso sucede pues sí que estarías muy mal. Aunque fue muy corto el tiempo en que conocí Love Live, μ's como sus respectivas seiyuus me siento satisfecho, puedo decir que entre feliz pero también nostálgico. Algo en mi no quisiera decir adiós, qué más quisiera yo personalmente que solamente fuera un hasta pronto no se… tener la esperanza que en algún futuro puedan volver a reunirse todas para volver a sonreír, reír, aplaudir, disfrutar de ellas nuevamente juntas, porque yo voy a seguir sus carreras como solistas de cada una eso no tengo que pensármelo ni 2 veces pero bueno en este momento van a dejar un vacío en mi interior muy grande que dudo sane en un tiempo porque aunque va a empezar Love Live Sunshine! en Julio μ's siempre va a tener un lugar muy especial en mi corazón hoy y siempre.

School Idol Festival también es algo que me agrada también haber conocido, porque, aunque por el momento no lo juego es divertido a veces verte a ti mismo frustrarte, mentar madres, incluso celebrar como si fuera un gran triunfo ganar cartas UR, SR de las musas porque todas absolutamente todas son hermosas.

También quisiera aprovechar este escrito para imaginar una situación ¿Qué decirle a cada una de las musas tanto a los pjs 2D como a sus seiyuus? pues comencemos….

Honoka, adoro tu sentido del humor, tu forma tan despreocupada de tomar las cosas, pero también admiro tu fuerza de voluntad, el cómo luchaste desde el principio hasta el final, cómo pudiste unir a 8 chicas para cumplir el sueño de salvar tu escuela es algo digno de respetar como líder.

Umi, eres una ternura, aunque seas densa y algo dramática eres todo un encanto, el preocuparte por Honoka y Kotori demuestra lo buena amiga que eres, como su hermana mayor.

Kotori, sabias que eres diabetes pura con tu voz tan chillona, esa forma de dominar a Umi con un simple Onegai es algo ¡Epico! que solo tú puedes hacer hermoso pajarito, gracias por todos esos momentos tiernos que me compartiste con ese par.

Hanayo, dios… tu timidez solamente puede enamorar, eres como un tierno cachorrito al que yo quisiera proteger y mimar todo el tiempo, no se… me haces volverme sobreprotector.

Rin, nunca cambies tu optimismo, tu alegría y esa hiperactividad tuya, son cosas que te hacen ser única, femenina, que a pesar de que algunas veces pienses que no te vez asi, ante mis ojos veo un lindo gatito inocente.

Maki, mi Waifu 1 ¿Qué te puedo decir querida? todo en ti es perfecto, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu cuerpo (aunque me llamen lolicon) no se esa aura a veces madura, a veces tsundere te da una elegancia que solo tú puedes manifestar, gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte eres la nº 1.

Nico, mi waifu 2 no deberías tanto pelear con Maki ya que sé que muy en el fondo la amas… a nadie engañas preciosa se te nota a a leguas… como dice Nozomo mama deberías ser más honesta contigo misma y con ella, tu sonrisa es tan radiante que es inevitable no sonreír, sentir tranquilidad con tus Nico Nico Nii, son una gracia divina.

Eli, "Yume no meiro, Yume no meiro" sabes con esa canción has creado un nuevo hipno para la comunidad lésbico-gay porque vaya que tú y Nozomi con ese dueto nos mostraron lo hermoso que puede ser el amor entre 2 chicas, es algo tan hermoso que no podré olvidar, tu densidad como Umi y tu toque seductor dominante es algo que lo llevare siempre presente en mí.

Nozomi, tus washi washi han sido el castigo más mortal que he visto hasta ahora, pobre Nico si ya de por si es plana con esa tortura la dejas peor XD, no deberías ser tan ruda con tu hija, bueno solo un poco, jamás olvidare esa aura tuya siempre tan maternal y llena de confianza, ni mucho menos tu lado dulce que tienes dentro.

Ahora pasemos con las seiyuus

Emitsun, tan ocurrente como Honoka, divertida, alegre y sonriente, fortachona espero que muy pronto vuelva el brillo en ti porque lo que hicieron para arruinar tu carrera o intentar hacerlo porque confió en que puedas renacer como el fénix, imponente, triunfante, poderoso, sé que tu podrás hacerlo.

Ucchi, me tienes sorprendido porque los primeros álbum's tuyos era como oír a Kotori, pero al oir Bitter Kiss me dejaste "WTF", te ganaste un pulgar con eso y por favor… no vuelvas a llorar porque a mí me partiste el alma al verte llorar en los Live, en el Final Live fue demasiado para mí.

Mimorin, alias "caras locas" siempre mantente optimista, nunca te rindas y más importante nunca dejes ese estilo tan único tuyo para hacernos reír a nosotros tus fans.

Pile, ¿A qué hora sales por el pan mami? 7u7 jajaja, tu en especial eres una diva a la cual amo como no a nadie jejeje, tu belleza, tu porte elegante, y ese aire bromista, mama mía, son tan letales que me tienes a tus pies jeje.

Shikaco, tú y Rippi son tan para cual juntas, son dulces, tiernas, adorables, bromistas, se complementan como 2 gotas de agua, el que hicieras gravure más joven no te lo niego me sorprendió, pero debo admitirlo tienes lo tuyo XD.

Rippi, Angelito hermoso nunca dejes de brillar, tu carrera aun es joven, de todo corazón deseo que tengas éxito en tus proyectos futuros y por favor si puedes hacer discos con Shikaco yo y muchos más te lo agradeceremos.

Kussun, me pregunto ¿Alguna vez harás oficial lo tuyo con Nanjou? porque esas miraditas entre ustedes en los conciertos, en los programas de radio, las indirectas que se lanzan, TODOS las notamos jejeje, no estaría mal que tomaras un poco de iniciativa je

Sora, espero algun dia vuelvas a Mexico, me encantaria conocerte en persona y si traes a las demas contigo no habria problema seria divertido verte comer tacos nuevamente y enchilarte, bailar o intentar bailar reggueton jajaja

Nanjou, eres tan enana como yo ¡dame 5! tú me ganas por 2 cm madamas ya que mido 1.50 y tú 1.60 creo, de verdad espero que te hayas recuperado de tu rodilla porque en el Final Live tu participación fue algo breve pero aun así admirable porque tú a pesar de todo hiciste un esfuerzo que reconozco por estar presente, junto a las demás, eso es de una guerrera, ¡sigue adelante!, y lo mismo que Kussun háganlo oficial jajaja.

A todas ustedes les agradezco por el último concierto, por todos en general porque fueron únicos pero el Final Live mis respetos para ustedes dieron el mejor espectáculo a nivel mundial en la época primaveral, de principio a fin fue emocionante, fue hermoso, fue melancolico que no pude parar de llorar en las partes finales.

Gracias por estos 2 años de haberlas conocido, gracias por sus ocurrencias, gracias por sus alegrías, gracias por sus sonrisas, gracias por sus canciones que fueron tan hermosas y significativas para mi como Bokutachi Wa Hitotsu no Hikari, Moment Ring, Sentimental Steps, Snow Halation, Moshimo, Kara Kitto, Nawatobi, Mou Hitori ja Nai yo, fueron esas canciones las que más me llegaron al corazón.

Espero algún dia volvarnos a vernos, tengan mucho éxito en sus carreras profesionales como en su vida personal

¡Viva μ's! ¡Viva Love Live! ¡μ's Music 4 ever!

¡Gracias totales chicas, buen trabajo!

¡Hasta pronto!

 **Nota: Créanmelo mientras escribía esto, me cayeron lágrimas y yo creo que aún me quede corto en lo que quisiera expresar, porque muchas emociones, muchos sentimientos salieron desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, sentía que tenía…. no que debía hacerlo, después ver su último concierto es algo que me nació de todo corazón, con toda mi buena fe. Ahora me gustaría que compartieran claro si es que es su deseo el que le dieran ustedes a ellas, cuál fue su experiencia con love live, con las musas, que les regalo, que les conmovió, lo que ustedes quieran decirme tanto en review como en imbox, sean libres de expresarse.**

 **Y recuerden: ¡μ's Music Start! n.n**


End file.
